Curious George 3 Sequel to Danno Wolfe
by tomxdougluver14
Summary: My story was based when Danno Wolfe (Curious George 2) met Teylor Ponce. They are in love with each other. xxBd summaryxx Please read and review! NO FLAMER ALLOWED! dont like; dont read. Review are love :)


**It was based on my own short sequel to Curous George 2**

**My character Teylor Ponce was based on the female with the headband from "Every 15 Minutes; Clovis West High School 2010 from minute 7:23. Yes I know I know that Danno may not be in character some part but I just wanna make a story about him, because I'm in love with him. Plz R&R!**

Danno Wolfe was working on the people skill Ms. Fisher told him to do since he was suspended the Head of Security promotion. Just then, he met a thin brunette woman. Danno realized that he was far out from his job and he soon remembers it. He swiped the ticket from her hand and chuckled nervously.

"Heh-heh, whoops!" Danno chuckled. Teylor thought he was weird, but didn't care for now. She sat in the middle row on the left side behind Ted and Maggie and George. Though she didn't know them. She just moved there a week before.

Just as Danno finished his people skill, he went upstair to watch the people through the security cam, he finds Teylor Ponce, the woman he attracted to, and start watching her. He thought that would be "stalking" but he didn't care. He would have to meet her after the show.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the show's over, Teylor passes by, Danno stops her.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!" He put his pale hand onto her chest, barely touching it, pointing to the floor next to him. Teylor didn't know what to do so she stand next to him.

After all of the people left, Teylor decided to ask him something, like the first time she say anything to the security as an adult.

"Uh, why am I standing here next to you?" Teylor asked confused. Danno was attracted to her even more of her pretty voice.

"Heh-heh-heh, well, uh...It's...that I was attracted to you." Danno said as he pull out his badge from his pocket. "Danno Wolfe. Head of Security." He said as he put it back into his pocket.

"I'm Teylor Ponce. Wait, I thought you're working on the people skill." Teylor asked confused.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Just showing my old job here. Thought I did something wrong." Danno said seriously. "So would you like to come over to my house?" He offered.

Teylor thinks for a moment, then realized that she had nothing to do at home. She finished unpacking, brought a carpenter over to set up all of the electronic, and bought food for her living. "Okay." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danno was in his grey car with Teylor, driving over to his house. They were silence for almost an hour. The security was used to drive far, which is that he usually get up by 6:o0 AM and leave his house by 6:30 AM, and make it to Piccadilly's show with Kayla by 7:00 AM.

"Wow, you usually live far, huh?" Teylor asked.

"Well, I'm supposed I'm used to drivong far, been giving me time to think about something... relaxing from all those stress I been having." Danno explained.

"Oh, so your stressing is over?"

"Well, it happens sometime."

Danno recieved a phone call from Ms. Fisher, his assisstant.

He picked up the phone from his right jean pocket and answers it.

_Ms. Fisher_  
**Danno**

_Mr. Wolfe, where are you?_

**Well, I'm currently on my way home.**

_But your shift is not over until the next 30 minutes!_

**Wh- Uh, I was, um, having family emergency.**

_Oh, well bye now. And don't be surprised whenyou come back tomorrow. Your lawyer will be there._

**What?**

_Don't fool me, Wolfe. I don't accept lies; do you understand._

**Yes I understand.**

Danno hung up and put it back in his pocket, looking apologetic. Teylor was suspicious when she see his expression.

"What wrong, Danno?"

"Oh, it's just that I got a call from my assisstant, Ms. Fisher, she told me that I skipped the rest of my shift." He said.

"Oh, I though your shift is finished?" Teylor replied.

"Well, it's not over until the next 30 minutes. But don't worry; I'll straighten thing out." He said, changing his expression.

"Oh ok." She said. "So, what you're saying is, that you're attracted to me, right?"

"Yep." Danno said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They then made it to Danno's house. It was two-storied, it was yellow but the window frame and the roof is blue, and the door is red. It have the peekhole on the door and it have the red chimney on the left side of the roof but with blue frame on top of it.

As Danno and Teylor went by the door, Danno took out his house key. As he was unlocking the door, Teylor said, breaking the silence, "You know, I'm in love with you, too."

"Really?" Danno said smiling, quickly swinging his head to the woman behind him, making her pulled her upper body back a little.

"Yeah, really. I think you were the most attractive man ever." Teylor said.

"Wow. Okay then, let go inside." Danno jerked his head to the opened door. They got in. Teylor was surprised by how nice his house was.

"Wow, it's really nice." She commented.

Danno closed his door and they both sat down on the couch. Danno picked up his remote control, turn on TV. It was the show Danno's parent used to watch when he was a kid. It was _Save by the Bell_ in the animated version. Teylor watched that show too when she was a kid too.

"I love that show." Teylor said. She loves it too much by how much she loved Danno. They leaned in each other to kiss. Teylor put her slender pale hand on Danno's left shoulder. After a moment, they released each other 3 inches.  
"Wow, I didn't know you can be good at that." Teylor breathed.

"Yeah. I seen a lot of romantic movies when iI was in high school. I was expecting a girl to go up to me when I was a teenager. But it didn't happen. So I decided to wait, until now I met you, Teylor." Danno told her.

"Wow. Such a beautiful story, Danno." She said as Danno leaned in to kiss her again.

"You're so handsome with your glasses on." Teylor said between the kiss. Danno took his glasses off and set it on the table. Taylor smiled smugly and leaned on his as Danno wrapped his arm around his newly-found girlfriend and continue watching the show as Danno kiss her on top of her head.


End file.
